lily and james a coulpe
by angel lily 985
Summary: sorry this is the best i could think of hope you enjoyed


"Lily, it's all over," James whispered into her ear as they patrolled the abandoned halls that night. They had stopped to just hold one another. Katy had returned that day and the gossip mill just kept turning.

"James, I love you so much," Lily said to him. She was so happy it was all over. She never had experienced anything like that in her life, including the day her mum had died.

"I love you too, Flower," he said. He grinned at her and kissed her playfully on the lips. She had cut her long, flowing red hair into a shoulder-length bob and James thought she was beautiful.

"Do you ever wonder why we don't just you know-do it?" Lily asked.

"Do what, Lils?" James asked her. He was hoping they weren't going to have the conversation he thought they were heading to.

"Sex," Lily said quietly.

"You want to have sex? Already? Our relationship hasn't been for that long," James said.

"I know. I just know that our relationship would move up a level if we did have it," she said to him. She hadn't expected him to be so shocked about it.

"Lily, I have had sex. Plenty more times than I wish I would have. You're different from all those girls. I want it to be special. I want it to be after we get married," James said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. "I know that we just overcame a big obstacle and I feel we can overcome anything. I thought sex could be a little, you know reward."

"I love you, but I want it to be right. I don't want to rush," James said. Lily smiled. _How had she gotten so lucky with him?_ He was perfect for her. His existence was her happiness.

"You're amazing James Potter," Lily said. Then she kissed him passionately. They remained that way for several moments.

"I am so lucky to have you, Lily," James said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lily said grinning. They kissed once more against the stone walls of Hogwarts. The torches were lit and the hall had a fluorescent glow to it. Even Mrs. Norris couldn't be seen. Argus Filch had long since retired to bed and Lily and James were left alone in their peaceful little hallway. How lucky the both of them had been to not have any troublemakers.

Lily loved the touch of James's lips against hers. They were soft and tender and it felt like the whole world just stopped when she kissed him. It was magic. She felt sparks and electricity flow through her body as she deepened the kiss with him.

James ran his fingers through her soft, red hair. It was short but he loved it, just as he loved her. She was amazing, inside and out. He knew she was the one he was destined to be with. _Who knew that he would ever end up with Lily Evans?_ James always knew.

They kissed more and more. It had been the longing and the redemption from their previous month that triggered this intense heat between them. They valued each other so much more. The threat wasn't gone. There was still Voldemort, who was even more cruel than the twisted Venus Adams.

Lily pulled back, gasping for air. She smiled and James grinned.

"That was some kiss, Miss Evans. Let's see. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for such an outstanding performance from the two best kissers in school," James said.

"You can do that?" Lily asked.

"I can do anything when I'm with you," he said to her. He pulled her into a hug and started humming. They swayed together, dancing to the rhythm of their hearts. It was pure romance. Or pure destiny. Whatever it was, James Potter and Lily Evans felt it.

"It is so wonderful to just be normal and have no worries at the moment," James said.

"I know. It's amazing. Dumbledore replaced Adams with Andromeda, Sirius's older cousin. She's so much better than Venus. No exams to worry about yet, and Voldemort is long gone for now. Both Katy and Halle made full recoveries. It's wonderful to have no worries," Lily said. "It's wonderful to have you."

"Want to go somewhere?" James asked.

"We can't. We have to patrol," Lily said. She pointed to the empty hallway as if proving James's point.

"Oh right. There is no hallway to patrol. No one else is up," Lily said. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Outside, on the grounds. For a walk around the lake," James said.

"Good idea," Lily said. She conjured a coat for herself and asked James if he wanted one. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"I don't think so! It's freezing!" Lily protested. They were stepping off the steps and onto the grounds. It was January and the air was bitter cold. The snow had melted but was delicately falling from the sky for a new, fresh layer tomorrow. The lake had frozen over and the moon was shining in a beautiful crescent.

"I'll be fine. You'll see," James said. He walked a little further ahead of Lily.

"Just hop on," James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, but then smiled as James transformed into Prongs. He was so beautiful as the snow fell onto his antlers and his small, brown nose. She pet him and kissed the tip of his nose.

Then she hopped on his back. Prongs grunted, as though laughing to himself. Lily started laughing loudly as they ran around the lake. She was having fun and spending time with the man of her dreams. It was perfect.

Soon, James slowed down to a walk and was just walking around the lake, admiring it's beauty, even in it's current frozen state. He noticed Lily was getting cold and kneeled down so she could step off. She did and he transformed. Her red lips had turned purple but she was still smiling.

"Up we go," he said. He lifted her off her feet and carried her into the castle, he giggling the whole way.

They reached the Heads Room and James set her into her bed and tucked her in. She smiled at him. She removed her coat and shoes. He turned the lights out for her and was about to leave when he heard her voice. Quiet, but distinct.

"Sleep with me tonight. We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you," Lily said.

"Ok," James said. He took off his own shoes and hopped into her bed, beside her. The two of them kissed goodnight and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**Flash back**_

After James had left the Heads Room, Lily plopped down on the large Gryffindor couch and looked at the ceiling, the thoughts and emotions rushing through her. She had no idea what had made her tell James all that, but she had felt some sort of connection with him.

It was very thoughtful of him to give her some space after reliving the horrors that have taunted her frequently. He was starting to grow on her. She actually felt like she liked him, a little more than a friend. She thought about it. He had tried to prove himself for 6 years of their lives that he liked her and only now was she starting to warm up to him.

_  
What do I even know about James anyways? I don't know much about his family and I don't know what he likes and what he doesn't like. All I know are the basic facts about James Potter. Not the personal stuff. Hmmm.._she thought to herself.

She put her head up from the couch pillow and sneaked a peek at the door that said James. All she had to do was turn the brass doorknob to enter the world of James Potter. She stood up and walked slowly over to his door. She took a deep breath and found her Gryffindor courage and turned the doorknob uneasily. She knew it was wrong and she knew that this wasn't the best way to find stuff out about James.

She entered the room and saw a large bed with scarlet sheets and gold pillows. The whole room showed the Gryffindor colors. She smiled as she saw the Quidditch posters lining part of the walls. Then she walked over to the bedside table to see a Snitch wrapped in an old sock. She laughed.

At least he's confining himself in his room when he shows off. Maybe he wasn't showing off, maybe he was just testing his reflexes. After all, he does seem quite serious about Quidditch.

She wrapped the Snitch back into the sock and walked to the end of the bed. She saw a large trunk and dared herself to open. There were several different interesting contents in the trunk.

She pulled out a silvery cloak and held it up to herself. She wrapped it around herself and looked down at her feet. She let out a scream as she saw her feet were missing.  
_  
He has an invisibility cloak! Those are really rare and valuable. That must be how he gets around school so easily without getting caught.  
_  
She put the cloak back into the trunk, folded neatly and pulled out a piece of parchment. Maybe it was something from Zonkos. She was curious as to what the parchment withheld so she pulled out her want and said "Show me your secrets."

The parchment did nothing. She tried again, feeling foolish as she did so. What if it was just a spare bit of parchment that James had left in his trunk?  
_  
"I, Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts, request you to reveal your secrets." Immediately words started forming across the parchment._

Mr. Moony would like to say that Lily Evans is meddling in things that she shouldn't be meddling in. The Marauders Map should stay with the Marauders. She must have been sneaking around to find such an item.

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and thinks that Lily Evans is in denial. Obviously she is snooping through Mr. Prongs's things.

Mr. Padfoot wonders why everyone cares what Lily Evans is doing. She couldn't figure out how to work it anyways. Mr. Padfoot feels hungry and wishes that Lily would get him some food.

Mr. Prongs thinks Lily Evans is beautiful and should consider going out with him. He also wonders why Lily is going through his stuff if she thinks he is a bullying toe rag.  
  
Lily laughed at the comments but seemed bewildered as to how the Marauders had made their own Insult sheet. It was just very unlikely, but then again maybe she had underestimated the Marauders ability.

She placed the map back into the trunk and pulled out a regular notebook.

Potter doesn't take notes…

She opened the notebook to see her name written over and over again in the same writing that had appeared on the Marauders map for Mr. Prongs. The words Lily Evans and L.E and J.P were written everywhere. Hearts were doodled around the words. She flipped through the pages and saw each page consisted of something about Lily. She opened to one page to see something like a journal entry.

Today Lily wouldn't even talk to me. It's hard to live up to her expectations. No matter what I do, I'm not good enough for her. Padfoot keeps telling me that she's not worth it, but deep down, I know she is. I just wish I could be the man she wants me to be. It's so hard though. I don't think I could ever be perfect enough for her standards. Never in my life have I felt so incapable.

She set the notebook down, feeling immense feelings of guilt, and regretting opening the notebook. She knew she should have turned away from the trunk after that, but curiosity won. She found a silver pensieve with swirling images in it. She was ready to put it down, knowing that a pensieve was far too personal for her, when she saw the swirling image of herself.  
_  
What would Potter save about me??, _she wondered to herself.

She took another deep breath and stuck her head closer to the contents. She felt her feet lift from the ground and land in the Great Hall. She saw herself, reading a book at the breakfast table, and the Marauders sitting across from her. She remembered the incident well. It had been third year.

"So Evans, it's your lucky day. You can go to Hogsmeade with yours truly next weekend," James said with a grin. Sirius chuckled at James's approach and to Lily's reaction. She had rolled her bright green eyes in James's direction for the third time that week.

"James Potter, you may have forgotten, but I haven't. I remember telling you that the day I date a Slytherin, you would have a chance with me. And I do remember me telling you that I have no interest in Slytherins. Hmm.. that really does give you a chance!" she had said sarcastically. Lily took her book and walked out of the Great Hall, Katy and Halle trailing behind her. Lily knew she had gone back to the Common room with her friends, but seeing as this was Potter's memory, she should follow him.

"Guys, do you think she meant it?" James asked his friends quietly.

"I think so Jamesie," Sirius said.

"Don't call me that Sirius," James said.

"But your mum calls you that," Sirius said.

"And she calls you Puppy. You want me to call you that?" James asked.

"No. And lower your voice," Sirius said, looking around to make sure no one had heard. Lily laughed.

"You guys don't know what it's like to be rejected day after day. Why doesn't she give me a chance?" James asked.

"I don't know James. But I think it's time you moved on. Try dating other girls," Remus advised.

"Yeah James, she is a Mudblood. You could do so much better," Peter said randomly.

James, Sirius, and Remus rose, pointing their wands at Peter. Peter quivered in fear.

"No one calls Lily a Mudblood Peter. Not even you," James said.

"Sorry guys, it slipped," Peter said, hiding his face with his hands.

"Don't let it slip again," Sirius said.

James sat back down and stared blankly at a piece of untouched toast on his plate. Remus noticed this.

"What's on your mind?" Remus asked.

"Lily," James said.

"Not again.." Sirius muttered.

"I wish I could prove to her that I am good enough for her. She's just so perfect and I'm just not," James said.

"Give yourself a break Prongs," Sirius said.

"I need to prove myself to her," James said. The memory swirled into a new one. One that Lily recognized. She saw herself call James a bullying toe rag and say that he made her sick. She saw the hurt in James' eyes that she hadn't noticed before. The memory swirled once more.

The new memory was unfamiliar to her. She knew this one didn't involve her.

The four Marauders were gathered in a room filled with books on Animagi and posters of transformations. She went to the middle of the room, where the four were gathered. She heard a clap.

Remus was clapping and smiling.

"Wow, you guys did it. After three years, you finally did it. I bet you're the only fifth Years who've ever even tried to do this," Remus said.

"Well, it would've only taken a year and a half if Wormtail was any good at Transfiguration," Sirius joked. He punched Peter's arm playfully.

"It's all for you Moony. I don't even want to know how you survived five years of transformations by yourself," James said.

Lily had no idea what they were going on about.

"Next full moon is gonna be a blast. Hogsmeade here we come," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you know we need to stay in the Shrieking Shack," Peter said.

"Party Pooper," he said sadly.

"Do you think Lily would like a stag?" James asked.

"Give it up, she hates you, man or animal," Sirius said.

"We need to make a pact though. Not to tell anyone," Remus said.

"I agree," Wormtail said, placing his pudgy hand between the circle the boys had formed.

The three others placed their hands on the others. Remus smiled.

"You three are the best friends anyone could ever have," Remus said. Lily smiled. Then she thought the light had tricked her. She saw two James Potters. Except, one was older. Lily walked towards the older one, guilt on her face. She knew James had caught her in his things.

"Come on," James said gently.

They were pulled from the memory and landed back into James's room.

Lily looked at James with an embarrassed expression.

"Listen James, I'm sorry-" Lily started to say.

"Listen Lils, it's ok. I don't mind. I think it's kind of odd, but I guess you were curious. There are some things in that pensieve I wish you hadn't seen, particularly the last memory," James said.

"It is true then? Is Remus a-" Lily started to ask.

"Yes, I am afraid to say he is," James said. "But you can't say anything to anyone."

"I promise I won't. But James, are you an-" she started to say again.

"Yes, as well as the other three," he said.

"James I am so sorry about everything I've done. I should have been nicer to you," Lily said. James stared down at his feet as though feeling the pain that haunted him.

Lily stepped closer to him, her face close to him. James looked down at her and smiled. She leaned in, grabbed his collar, and kissed him.

"Whoa, Lily, what was that for?" James asked. He blushed.

"I think I like you James," Lily said.

"Lily, I know you don't want me to ask you but," he started to say but it was Lily's turn to interrupt him.

"I would love to go out with you James Potter," Lily said.

"You would?" he asked, his face surprised.

_**End of flashback**_

**(A.N) Mushy gooey love oh how I love it thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed about it by**


End file.
